


[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 04

by AllTaeIsTheBest



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTaeIsTheBest/pseuds/AllTaeIsTheBest





	[ALL泰/中长篇] -Who is who? 04

04  
——————————————  
朴智旻身上只有一个名字。

分明的刻在他的左手无名指内侧，环住他的指节，像一个戒指。如果别人也能看到，他会很自豪的和别人炫耀，自己爱人的名字从自己出生那一刻起，就嵌在象征爱情的无名指上。

即使这个人也会是杀死他的人。

朴智旻从来没有见过自己的母亲。他曾以为是父亲抛弃了母亲，却不想是母亲离开了父亲。

是无法再回来的离开 。

朴先生的身上有朴太太的名字，同理，朴太太也是一样。只是朴太太在杀死了自己身上的第一个人之后，才遇到了朴先生。她以为朴先生会是她的一世所依，却不想她亲手杀死的是自己的灵魂伴侣，而朴先生才是那个会杀死她的人。

朴太太死于难产，享年25岁。

等到朴智旻能够独立思考了，并能歪歪扭扭写下身上的名字了，父亲才告诉他这个事实。

“智旻，你身上真的只有一个名字吗？”朴智旻点点头，眼里净是疑惑和不解。

“……不要告诉任何人，智旻，你不能告诉任何人。”朴先生的声音有些颤抖，扶住朴智旻的肩膀的手又紧了紧，在衣服上留下大片褶皱，“是爸爸妈妈对不起你……”

朴智旻看到地上有两块水渍，是父亲哭了。他伸出肉呼呼的小手，帮父亲拭去眼泪，自己也忍不住抽噎起来。

“智旻，答应爸爸。”朴先生对上儿子的眼睛，咬着牙，尽量让自己的语句表述的更加清晰，“即使智旻这一生都没有爱人，也要活着，答应爸爸。”

朴智旻不知道什么是爱人，也不知道什么是活着，但是他知道什么是死亡，他不想永远都看不见爸爸。

“嗯。”他抹干了泪，点了点头。

 

——————————————  
金泰亨没有出现之前的童年对于朴智旻来说是及其单调的。他不敢去交朋友，他太害怕自己的朋友圈子里会有那个金泰亨。他的躲闪太多，以至于也根本没有小朋友想接近他。

朴先生有些担心自己儿子的生活环境是否太过沉闷，便带着他搬到临湖的住宅区，还把房子选在湖边，有小动物在水上，起码能给朴智旻的生活增点趣味。

直到自己带着儿子去每家每户问好之前，直到儿子跑去院子里和金家小子玩之前，直到他知道这家小子的名字的之前，他都以为自己给儿子营造了一个良好的成长环境。

“你知道了他的名字吗？”拜访完金家，朴先生就把自己儿子拉回了屋。才刚关上门，就蹲下身问他这个问题。朴智旻摇摇头，他只知道那个可爱的小家伙姓金，爱闹腾，鼻尖有颗痣，长得好看，笑起来会有四方嘴，其余一律不知。

“他叫金泰亨。”

朴智旻不自觉地瞪大了眼睛。他有些后悔自己有想要靠近他这种想法，可是，可是……那绝美的景色，朴智旻没有办法忘记。

“爸爸……我想和他做朋友。”这是朴智旻第一次有了除父亲命令以外的自己的想法，朴先生一时接不上话。他会是自己儿子命中注定的爱人。也会是杀死自己儿子的人。这些东西，自己的儿子，朴智旻也知道。

朴智旻的存在就是这个世界原定秩序出现的错误。

看见父亲的犹豫，朴智旻连忙加上一句，“至少，至少！在我十岁之前，让我们做朋友，好不好？”他圆圆的眼睛恳切地看着自己的父亲，小手有些紧张地握成两个拳头。

朴先生摸摸孩子柔顺的头发，点了点头。

十岁之后再用余生去逃离他，也不迟。岁月无心，朴先生早就知道他们的结局，只是为了那短暂却无比美丽的过程，而拖延散场的时间。

“想要什么时候离开，随时告诉爸爸。”

朴先生没想到这一天会比想象中来的要快，自己下班回家之后不见朴智旻的踪影，细密的冷雨又落了下来，染上和前几日一样的悲怆。估计又是和金家小子在一起耍，也不知道有没有带雨伞。等自己洗漱完毕之后，才听见房门嘎吱一声，是智旻回来了。

小孩儿浑身湿漉漉的，脸上挂着好几道水痕，分不清是雨还是泪。朴先生还没来得及问发生了什么事，他却先开口了。

“爸爸，我们走吧。”

隔天，朴家人便离开了这片住宅区，什么也没有留下。

已经确定了自己指节上那个人的面容之后，朴智旻便不再拘束自己的天性，凭借自己平易近人的性格，俘获了不少少男少女的心，挑着长相性格有些像他的谈了几次短暂的恋爱。本想这一生都这么平稳不起波澜的度过，却因为中学时的一次演出，被老师挖掘出舞蹈天赋，因此开始学习舞蹈，主修现代舞。

在高考结束之后他没有选择读大学，而是已Jimin为艺名，在各种现代舞比赛中崭露头角，偶尔受邀到夜店或其他场合进行其他舞种的表演，就算是钢管舞他也能演绎的无比妖媚，丝毫不亚于身段轻柔的女性。他的媚骨是天生的，不知多少人看到一半就软了腰肢，硬了兄弟。

他不知道是从什么时候开始，会在每一件衬衫上绣上一株洋桔梗。衬衫是重要的场合才会穿衣物，以防自己过于紧张，洋桔梗能让自己稍微安心点。

他始终还在循着他的影子。

一次酒宴，他喝了很多。朴智旻不记得具体发生了什么事，醒来就只能看见暖黄暧昧的光，映的被单上的体液闪着水光。他浑身赤裸，头颅剧烈疼痛，撑着身体从偌大的双人床上坐起身来，丝毫不记得发生了什么事。隐约察觉股间有些许粘腻，他伸手摸了一点，放在鼻下嗅嗅，一瞬间就皱紧了眉。

是栗子花的味道。

浴室的水声停了，走出一个身材健美的男人，看见朴智旻醒了，咧开一个令人作呕的笑。“还以为干到一半你能醒呢，”他走到朴智旻床边，有些轻蔑的看着他，“怎么，被哥哥操的还爽吗？”  
“......”朴智旻说不出话。他认出这是圈里的大人物，得罪了绝无好处。估计自己是被下了药，不然凭自己的酒量怎么可能昏睡至今。

也不管他有没有接话，男人只是自顾自地讲下去，“不愧是Jimin，还真是够紧。有没兴趣跟哥哥做个伴儿，嗯？”

“请把我的衬衫给我。”男人能听出他的抗拒，及其不爽的捞起地下那些被揉的乱糟糟的衣物扔给他，不经意间看到衬衫胸口处绣的那株洋桔梗，又是一个令人作呕的笑，“洋桔梗？”他对上朴智旻的眼，无比戏谑，“忠贞不渝的爱？真没想到夜场的花儿还相信这些。”

“我相信。”朴智旻承认了对方安给自己的称号，扣上最后一粒扣子，捋平衣服上的褶皱，不顾股间令他无比恶心的体液，拿起外套便走出门去，“失陪。”

那天朴智旻哭了很久。不是歇斯底里的哭，只是流泪。

清理甬道里的体液不容易，他反复冲洗了很多遍，却始终觉得洗不干净。

从此以后朴智旻不再接受朋友的酒会邀请，也不曾再碰过衣橱里那些绣着花儿的衬衫。只是这次是朴智旻十分仰慕的一位圈内前辈的邀请，碰巧那天又是自己的生日，与其自己一个人闷在家，不如去认识更多未来的合作伙伴。

他曾用闵玧其创造的音乐配合自己的舞蹈得过许多奖项。他相信闵玧其是不会让他受伤的人。

闵玧其确实不会，朴智旻和金泰亨的关系闵玧其毫不知情，相遇更是意外。

不是闵玧其伤害的他。是他自己。

 

——————————————  
金泰亨从来没有想过自己能再见到朴智旻，他甚至以为他死了。

“抱歉……”金泰亨避开他的眼神，“玧其哥，我先走了。”  
“泰亨儿！”

他从座位上颤颤巍巍地站起身，迅速消失在扭动的人群中。

“玧其哥，抱歉。”朴智旻留下这句话，也疾步消失在他们的视线中。只留下闵玧其迷茫的眼神和郑号锡担心的叫唤。

 

——————————————  
金泰亨虽然清醒了一阵，身体始终被酒精晕的不舒服。他只是飞速离开了夜店，兜兜转转，又在酒吧街里迷了路。

他蹲在街角摸摸自己口袋，想用手机导航让自己快点离开这个不合自己的地方，却发现自己找不到自己的手机。

前辈为了炒热气氛把大家的手机都收起来了，走得匆忙就忘记拿了回来。可是想到朴智旻还在那儿，自己更不可能回去拿。

完蛋了。

他只觉得大脑一片空白，叹了口气，揉揉自己胀痛的太阳穴，疼的他本能的湿了眼眶，视线愈发模糊了。

“喂，多少钱？”一个黑色身影映入他模糊的视野里，金泰亨抬起头，那人处于背光处，只能从身形判断出这是个男人。他是在和自己说话吗？多少钱？他不明白。

“小哥，”那人蹲下来细细打量金泰亨的脸，看见他迷离的眼神，又嗅到他身上浓郁的酒气，满意的点了点头，伸手穿过他的腋下，想要把他拦腰抱起，“跟我走吧。”

“去哪里？！”仅存不多的清醒告诉他这个男人很危险，他努力挣开男人的手，可半醉酒的人儿又能有多大力气，在男人看来不过是半推半就的暧昧，“你...放开......！”

“呃！”男人身后传来玻璃碎裂的声音，眼前的男人突然倒地，环住金泰亨的手随着体重落下。他身后出现了一个人，手里拿着一个碎裂的啤酒瓶。这是谁？金泰亨看不清楚，只是下意识的想逃。

那人拉住他的手，刚刚放开啤酒瓶的手指有些冰凉。

“泰泰。”

世界上只有一个人会这么叫他了，“和我走。”

是他，是自己没有办法逃离的朴智旻。

此时跟着朴智旻走确实是最好的选择了，虽然自己十分不情愿，准确的说不是不情愿，他很想念朴智旻，非常想。只是他不知道要如何处理这次再见的尴尬局面。被醉意熏红的唇抿成一条直线，轻轻握住了他的手。

 

——————————————  
朴智旻从没想到自己订的房在今晚能派上用场。

他害怕今晚自己会喝到不舒服，便在酒吧街的情人酒店订了一间房。一个人去情人酒店其实是挺没面子的，无奈的是这条酒吧街为数不多的酒店都是情人酒店。

他牵着身后早已软的不行的人儿，走进酒店大堂时便挽过他的腰，像是情侣一般。是好面子吗？还是自己很早就想这么做了？或许两者都有。搂着的人儿可能是困了，眯着眼睛，没有抵抗。大堂小姐只是瞟了一眼金泰亨通红的脸，便非常识趣地替他们按好了电梯，贴心地送他们到房间。  
朴智旻扶人儿到床边坐下，替他倒了杯水，那人却没有接过去。

他强撑着自己大脑混沌到疼痛的不适感，努力让自己看上去冷静一些。

“……智旻，”

为什么要离开我？

他不知道怎么问出口，可是他必须要问，这是让他日思夜想了十三年的问题，可是到了嘴边却成了另一句话，

“这些年过的好吗？”

想到自己的不解和困惑，想到自己哭到迷糊地睡去，有些委屈，又湿了眼眶。真是个哭包，他瞧不起自己这令人讨厌的生理反应。

朴智旻知道他话里的意思。他一定恨极了自己，恨自己突然一下不见踪影，从此音讯全无。可是他不能告诉他原因。他答应了父亲，他要活着。

他只是蹲在金泰亨面前，探出自己的手去覆上他紧握的拳，点了点头。

“……也过的很开心吗？”

朴智旻依旧点点头，金泰亨的脸愈发红了，他能感觉到金泰亨的手抖的很厉害，攥住的拳握的更紧了。

“没有我……智旻是不是也能很开心？”

金泰亨咬紧下唇，疼痛或许能让自己有勇气问出这样可笑的问题，不想却咬破了下唇那块薄肉，漫出一片血花。疼痛促使他原本强忍的眼泪夺眶而出，他再也忍不住了，捂住脸小声的抽噎起来。

“……不是这样的，”朴智旻一条腿跪在床上，拉开了他的手，身下的人儿早已哭的满面泪痕，晕淡了唇角的红。只有朴智旻知道自己的思念并不比金泰亨少，“泰泰，我一直都很想你。”

朴智旻轻柔地托住他的脑袋，将人儿放倒在床上，他只是哭，也不反抗。柔顺的黑发渗过自己的指缝，朴智旻吻上他的唇边的血迹，身下的人一怔，像小时候的第一次接吻一样不知所措，瞪大了眼睛看着近在眼前的人儿，却发现对方也在看着自己。近距离的接触让他看的更加清晰。他还像小时候那样，软软糯糯的，虽然染了金发，却依旧是他心中不曾改变的朴智旻。唯独一点，现在眼前的朴智旻眼底的沉潭不再平静。

他爱他，朴智旻也是一样。

 

——————————————  
金泰亨不知如何回应，只是本能地探出舌尖，轻触一下他的软肉便迅速往回躲去。朴智旻有些惊讶，他没有想到金泰亨会给自己回应，既然给了，那就绝对不能放过。或许是醉酒后的身体变得太过迟钝，那舌尖还没有回到唇齿屏障之中，便被朴智旻捉了回去，勾住他的舌便缠绵起来，不给他任何躲闪的机会。

“唔……”

混着酒气的津液从唇角滑下，朴智旻的吻轻柔却又霸道，金泰亨躲闪一分，他就进攻一寸。

他怎么能放开他渴望已久的温软，直到身下的人儿呼吸困难，软软的手轻推他的胸口，他才恋恋不舍地放开他的唇，在暧昧的紫光下拉出一条银丝。

金泰亨像是被这个吻抽走了力气，一半身子都瘫软在床上，胸口随着呼吸的频率不断起伏，感到唇边的挂着的液体，下意识探出被朴智旻吮红的舌尖，把它们尽数舔了去。

金泰亨永远都意识不到自己有多诱人。

朴智旻埋到他的颈窝处，温热的鼻息让金泰亨有些发痒，“泰泰，我真的很爱你。”

“……”他没有及时应答，只是双手环过朴智旻的脖颈，或许是酒精上头，或许是期待已久，他迷迷糊糊的，却又无比清醒。

他知道爱人之间该做什么。

他凑过他的耳畔，轻启他那被赤色染的更具情色的唇，轻声说道，

“那就更爱我一点吧。”

这是邀请，朴智旻知道的，脑子里开始自动播放自己曾经的无数性幻想。朴智旻虽然经事不多，但好歹也是个有欲望的男人，更别提是自己朝朝暮暮想了十几年的男人，在接吻时本有些反应的小家伙抬的更加挺拔。

见他只是盯着自己发愣，金泰亨本就羞红的脸更红了。是自己不够娇媚吗？他不知道。只是愈发委屈，眼前又蒙了一层水雾，咬了咬牙，扯过人儿的手，和自己的手交叠在一起，抚上自己虽未完全勃起却也鼓的满当的下身。

“智旻，”他再次开口，和情欲交融的嗓音多少带了点儿媚意，只是他从来都意识不到，“占有我。”

朴智旻不语，只是深吸了一口气，好压下自己那些粗暴的念头。朴智旻在每个床伴那儿得到的评价都是疯狂却又精准，让人流连。可金泰亨是自己的宝藏，怎么能像对待自己曾经泄欲的玩伴一样对待他？可是野兽终究是野兽，再怎么温柔，天性终究藏不住。

“还是第一次吗？”

金泰亨的脸真的快要滴出血来了，难道智旻做过很多次吗？他不禁有点沮丧。抿紧双唇点了点  
头。

他在他的鼻尖痣上印下一吻，被羞涩染红的鼻尖像极了成熟的草莓。.

“泰泰，”朴智旻跨在人儿身上，伸出手指，放到金泰亨的嘴边，“张开嘴。”

金泰亨偷偷瞥了一眼已被情欲沾染的朴智旻，他不再像是自己印象中那个软软糯糯的可爱人儿了，甚至从身上散出让金泰亨不敢拒绝的气场。他乖乖的张开原本紧闭的双唇，伸出软滑的舌就把他的手指吞了进去。

“真乖。”

朴智旻勾起唇角，在人儿口中搅弄着，同时解开束缚自己性器的下身衣物，包裹已久的火热一下就跳了出来，金泰亨第一次看到除自己以外别人的性器，难免有些羞畏，津液顺着微张的唇就流了下去，朴智旻注意到他的眼神，将手指探的更深了一些，像是惩罚，引得人儿干呕一下，皱了皱眉。金泰亨看得出他在使坏，反咬一下这坏心眼的家伙，朴智旻也只是笑笑，笑他可爱。为了不让他的手指滑出口去，只得卖力吮着他的指，同时咽下那些被搅弄所分泌的过多的涎液。

真是色情。

朴智旻曾无数次在想着金泰亨的时候抚慰自己，把自己的手或别人的穴肉当做是金泰亨温热的口腔，在无尽的想象和快感的刺激下攀上高峰。却从来没有如此真切的体会过他的幻想。  
虽然只是手指而已。

他可不愿让自己的宝物第一次就体会口交的痛苦。尽管自己有过几次性事，偶尔也能在别人的口腔里得到生理上的满足，可对方都是女性，从生理构造上就和金泰亨不一样。他对女人是没有多大兴趣的，在床上也只是享受性器被摩擦带来的快感罢了。他不愿把自己的床伴和金泰亨混为一谈，更不愿意让他对两人一起同登极乐的性事留下太坏的印象。

他顺着金泰亨干净的脖颈一路吻吮下去，种下颜色不深却也足够宣誓主权的印记，同时用另一只手隔着衣衫在他已有反应的乳尖打转，指尖的触感伴随衣物的摩擦，惹得身下的人儿抖了又抖。金泰亨想起自己偶尔在网上浏览到的一些文章。不是说第一次都会很痛苦吗？他是个连自慰都没有做过的清纯小孩儿，却在第一次被挑逗之时就尝到了难以言喻的快感——自己真是个坏小孩儿。

金泰亨光顾着认真吞吐他的手指，连自己什么时候被扒光了下身都没注意到，自己的棒身被他握在手中搓揉，他难免害羞。还是雏鸟的金泰亨难堪地捂住自己的眼，只从指缝里偷看人儿的动作。

朴智旻在床边的柜子里不出意外的找到种类各异的润滑剂，粗暴地用嘴咬开盖子，抹了些许去他的下身张合微弱的穴口。

是兴奋亦或者是害怕，更多的粘液从顶端渗出，湿了朴智旻的手，上下抚动起来更为顺滑，很明显在刺激棒身的过程中碰到了某一点，惹得人儿惊叫一声。朴智旻满意地刮了刮身下人的不断渗出爱液的铃口，加快了手上抚慰的动作，同时探入一根手指进去小心搅动，深怕伤了他的金泰亨。

“智旻…不…啊！”初经人事的金泰亨哪能经受这等刺激，尖叫一声就全部射入了他的手里，陷在软塌里喘着粗气。

“泰泰……”被极乐浸染的人儿显然更带一层媚意。朴智旻下意识地舔舔唇，在他不住颤抖的性器轻啄一下，“很多哦。”

金泰亨没有应答，整个人软在被子里享受高潮带来的余韵，朴智旻将他初次泄出的浓稠白浊和润滑剂混在一起，推进人儿像是邀请一般不断张合的肉穴。他加多了一根手指，往更深处开拓，很轻易地就被吸了进去，他也没有什么过多的反应，朴智旻笑笑，又探入第三根手指，肆意扩张起来。不得不说金泰亨的适应性很好，又或许是高潮的滋味太过美妙，他并没有感受到什么疼痛感，只是略微感觉下身有点涨，说不上疼，但也绝不是舒服的感觉。

金泰亨的腺体离入口很近，朴智旻很轻易的就找到了那一点稍微鼓起的地方，轻刮了一下，惹得人儿又是一下娇声。

金泰亨知道爱人之间的交合是插入与被插入，而朴智旻却迟迟没有动静，既不占有自己也不完全退去，只留一点硬挺在他的穴口磨蹭。

“你到底进不进来了！”他有些生气，微微泛红的肉体不自觉地扭动，像是发泄不满一般小声呵斥朴智旻，只可惜在现在，不管是怎么样的话进了朴智旻耳朵里都成了调情式的邀请，既然自己的宝藏已经急不可耐，自己又有什么隐忍的必要。扶住自己早已硬挺到疼痛的柱身，抵住黏腻不堪的穴口，一个挺身便把自己全部送了进去。

尽管被充分扩张，却始终是从未被入侵至深的后庭。猛然被巨硕填满，让金泰亨不禁哀叫出声。太疼了，太疼了，自己怎么还会对做爱抱有舒适的期待呢。他似乎能感受到身体里那人的火热一跳一跳的，像即刻出膛的子弹。先前的甜蜜完全被后穴的疼痛掩盖，身体本能地收缩肉穴的软肉，想要将对方驱赶出去，却不知朴智旻因此更加兴奋。他的泪腺不自觉地分泌出更多眼泪，沾湿了他长长的睫毛。

“泰泰…你真的好美……”朴智旻吻上他的眼，将他的泪尽数舔了去。完全沉溺在他的紧致里，金泰亨的肉壁紧的他近乎要立即缴械。他多想压住这个楚楚可怜的人儿，疯狂的欺负他，直到他再也哭不出来为止。可他始终是一朵刚开放的花儿，必须温柔对待。见金泰亨的壁肉适应的差不多了，扶住人儿细软的腰，便抽插起来。

“好…好痛……”从小养尊处优的金少爷自然是没有感受过这般疼痛，虽然他知道他的朴智旻已经温柔到极致，却依旧想快点结束这场痛苦的床事。朴智旻顺着眼角一路吻到耳朵，含住人儿的耳垂轻吮起来，舌尖偶尔探进他的耳道，模仿下身顶弄的动作，在他的耳上留下一片湿润。金泰亨的耳异常敏感，被他这么一对待更是不行，注意力完全被转移到了被吮吸的发红的耳垂上。

朴智旻的每一次进入都会贴心的刮过能带来快感的腺体，再完全退出。金泰亨忍不住搂紧了朴智旻的脖颈，双腿无意识地缠绕住他的背，像是示意着什么。在某次深入之时，金泰亨突然更用力地夹紧双腿，当朴智旻离开的时候，又软了四肢。他似乎能感受到后穴的异样感觉了，酥麻的快感从下身和耳部蔓延至全身，和刚刚朴智旻抚慰自己不同，是体内更深处的呻吟。空虚和欲望交替，难已言喻的感觉简直要让金泰亨发疯，留下想要挽留的后穴一张一合吐着露水。

“哈…可以再，再深一点……”他无意识地请求道，自己耳边的吐息突然停了一阵，能听到的只有朴智旻轻笑的声音。

是自己多虑了，自己心里最为娇贵的花儿竟也是个浪荡角色，只不过这天性还没被发掘出来罢了。想到自己是第一个品味这诱人玫瑰的人，朴智旻的心情更加的好，在他天生敏感的白嫩大腿上用力掐了一下，“那就听泰泰的哦。”

出乎意料的疼让金泰亨下意识收紧了双手，在朴智旻漂亮的蝴蝶骨旁留下一条条抓痕。朴智旻没有给他喘息的机会，稍微抬起人儿的腰，找了个更便于深入的角度，像是要把自己整个塞入这紧实的穴内一般，摆动腰肢疯狂地操干起来。每一下都碾在他刚刚发现的敏感点和腺体上，惹得金泰亨抖的像某样电子产品，一刻不停。

“呜…智……智旻，太深…哈……”

不知是因为疼痛使然还是快感冲击，金泰亨漂亮的眼睛淌出更多的泪，连呻吟都像沾了水汽，黏黏糊糊。他隔着衣物勾勒金泰亨早已涨的挺立的乳尖，舌上的津液完美的在他胸前的衣物上留下水渍，金泰亨的乳头生的圆而大，即便是秋天的衣物也能被顶起一个矮矮的小丘。

整个屋内只留下了两人肉体拍打的声音和金泰亨断断续续呢喃似的呻吟。金泰亨也不知道是什么时候开始，身下的快感彻底盖过了疼痛，本因上次高潮疲软的性器逐渐站了起来，又开始吐露粘液，随着朴智旻的抽插，一下一下沾在他因长时间练舞而无比完美的腹肌上。

朴智旻的梦境成真了。

金泰亨，他漂亮的金泰亨，因为快感变得更加柔媚的金泰亨，是自己最棒的生日礼物。

“泰泰…看着我……”他没有停下身下的动作，一手捏紧金泰亨有些许肉感的脸，掰过他因快感不自觉偏到一旁的小脑袋，身下人儿被顶的浑身无力，只得顺着他的动作撇过头，在朦胧的水汽里对上他那双不再沉寂的眼睛，“说你爱我。”

金泰亨的意识早就被快感冲刷的一干二净，迷迷糊糊地也没听清他在说什么。朴智旻瞟到人儿随着脉搏不断跳动的颈动脉，俯下身，覆上他脖颈的那道突起，狠狠地咬了一口，同时更加剧烈地顶弄起来，不是为了满足金泰亨，是为了满足自己。

“金泰亨，你身上不是有我的名字吗？”  
“呜…慢……”

金泰亨后穴的软肉绞的更紧了，带着哭腔的呻吟也愈发破碎，他知道金泰亨到极限了。朴智旻坏心眼地用手指堵住他的铃口，防止他比自己早一步登上极乐。身下人儿满眼带泪，用眼神哭诉自己被抑制的快感，却被更加凶狠的眼神挡了回来，只得随着不断颤抖的身体点了点头。

“说你爱我啊。”

“我…哈啊……”金泰亨就在天堂的门口，却不能进去。无法释放的酸楚和后穴持续不断的快感刺激的他哭的更加厉害，“我…爱你……智旻…啊！”

得到满意答案，朴智旻移开了阻挡金泰亨奔赴极乐的手指，将自己的硬挺送到最深处，把自己长久以来的爱恋尽数交给了他。金泰亨浑身颤抖，一股一股地射了出来，直到性器再也流不出白浊，便借着醉酒的困意和体力的消耗昏睡过去。

朴智旻喜欢他那双为了自己流泪的眼睛，那本该纯洁无瑕的双眸因为自己而染上了不得了的颜色。

他依旧是那样漂亮柔美的人儿，只是少了年少的纯净无瑕。

 

——————————————  
完全沉入在欢愉之中，直至结束之后朴智旻才注意到一直在地上震动的手机。他有些烦躁地捡起那才刚拿到手里就停止震动的东西，浏览了一下未接电话。

玧其哥，护工，护工，护工，护工，护工，护工，护工，玧其哥，护工，护工，护工。

他皱了皱眉，闵玧其他还能理解，护工什么时候这么不识趣？以前就嘱咐过不用三天两头的打电话问候，昨天更是郑重强调护工和父亲，自己有安排，今晚并不需要祝自己生日快乐，更不能够频繁的打扰自己。

他正想把手机关机，好和自己的爱人同床共枕，好好睡上一觉，不料手机屏幕又亮了起来。  
又是护工。

朴智旻不耐烦地划过屏幕，接通电话。

“什么事？”

“朴…朴先生，”电话那头的人声音有些犹豫，“您的父亲他……”

 

——————————————  
朴智旻迅速穿好衣物，在熟睡的小猫儿唇上落下一吻。拿过客房的纸笔，留下简短的道歉和联系方式，轻放在床头柜上。

“抱歉，泰泰。”临行前摁下了酒店的服务铃，虽然他不希望有其他人品味金泰亨的美丽，即使是眼睛品味也不行，可是更不可能不替他清理干净。他知道情人酒店的保密措施都做得很好，他的金泰亨不会受伤，“等我回来。”

 

——————————————  
朴智旻走后没多久，酒店的服务生就应客户需求前来客房。

“您好，客房服务。”

十九岁的小伙子是最近才到酒店做兼职的，正是血气方刚的孩子，很难轻易适应这里的工作，经常工作做到一半，小兄弟就有了抬头的趋势。其实他也没想到自己竟会来情人酒店工作，只是终究对高额的工资低下了头。

他先是敲了两下门，发现并无人回应。又附耳在门上偷听了一会儿，也没听到什么动静。

都睡了的人叫什么客房服务啊？他有些纳闷，拿万能门卡刷开了门。

昏暗的房内若有若无的飘着一股栗子花的味道，他走进屋内，偌大的双人床上却只躺了一个人。他走近了打量那睡得很深的人，不自觉地张开了嘴。

他实在是没有见过这么好看的人。

那人眉头微微皱起，细密的睫毛很好的化开了眉毛带来过多的英气，更添一些柔情。唇部饱满，是很好亲的样子。最吸引他的还是那颗生的恰到好处鼻尖痣，如此诱人。俊美的脸上布满泪痕，看样子曾经哭的很厉害，让人心疼。

又是一个被负的有情人？真想给他一个拥抱。

他拍拍稍微泛红的脸颊，甩掉那些多余的幻想，提醒自己是来工作的。他稍微掀开被子一脚，果不其然，那人腿间依旧黏腻，过多的体液顺着有些红肿的穴口流出，晕湿了原本洁白无瑕的床单。他叹了口气，全部清理干净又是一件苦差事，不管是人还是床单。

“先生，先生。”那人睡得很沉，他光喊他都不起作用，只得上手摇摇那人，把他从沉梦里叫醒。那人似乎有些起床气，半眯着眼皱紧了眉。

床前站着一个不认识的男人，过于劳累的身体让他一时起不了身，只能躺在床上在模糊视野里环视四周。

没有看到朴智旻。

金泰亨瞬间清醒了不少，也不知道是哪儿来的力气，扯过被子将自己裹成一团，只露出一双眼睛警惕地盯着他看。

“智，智旻呢？”他有些惊恐地开了口，声音和他的身体一样，不住地抖，“你是谁？”

小伙子哭笑不得，一边整理早就成了一团乱的床头柜，一边回答他的问题。

“我是这间酒店的服务生，1230客房在二十分钟前叫了客房服务。”  
“那智旻呢？”  
“从我进来那一刻开始，这个客房里就只有先生您一个人。”

“……真的吗？”金泰亨有点难以置信。

那人耸耸肩，很肯定地回答，“是的。”

朴智旻消失了，再一次。

金泰亨原本警惕的眼神一瞬就暗了下去，不再具有攻击性。

他觉得好像是朴智旻的玩偶，说扔就扔，毫无价值。

热情过后的哀伤便是如此。然而他却没能跟上秋天的脚步，及时冷却下来。

他垂下眼睛，眼神里有无限哀伤。他当了真，以为他会永远停留在自己身边，以为他是真心。床边那人入神地盯着床上的人儿看，那漂亮的眼睛，清澈的眸子，他的睫毛长而密，遮在眼上，眼里一定有泪，像深山里的死水，蓄满了悲。

朴智旻有一身好演技，只要需要，随时能深情款款。

做过一次的事注定会有第二次，朴智旻一直都这般无情，是他信了他，是他傻。

“柾国！搞定了就快来下面帮忙！”小伙儿腰上别的对讲机里传出的声音划破了房中的宁静，他有些不好意思地挠挠脖子，却看到床上的人怔怔的望向他。

“……柾国？”

“嗯？”他眨巴眨巴眼睛，大大的眼睛像极了兔子，他浅浅笑了起来，露出好看的兔牙。

“我叫柾国，田柾国。”

金泰亨一下难以接受这么多的信息量，只是愣愣地看着他，又像是放空自己。

没有人注意到那被田柾国揉皱在手心的字条。

-TBC

 

◎目前已知情报：  
金泰亨身上的名字：田柾国，朴智旻。  
朴智旻身上的名字：金泰亨。


End file.
